Tearing Through You
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: The blonde tightened his grip on the sheets of his bed as his back arched and bowed, his eyes were wide open and the color was a glowing red. An inhuman roar and scream left his mouth as his spine began to tear through his skin. Claws were raking on the inside of his body, shreading the skin. The animal inside was tearing its way out.


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

When Sam opened his locker after a long Geometry period, a small note fell out with what looked like a necklace taped to it. He picked it up and unfolded it, letting the necklace fall into his open hand. The note attached to it read: **I had to get rid of it, it wasn't safe. It must be destroyed. **The blonde looked down at the necklace which was just a silver chain, with what looked like a large canine tooth attached to it at the bottom with a thick piece of gold. _You can't destroy something that looks like this. I just isn't possible. I guess I can keep it for now until the owner shows up. _Sam put the chain around his neck and clasped it in place, running his fingertips over the large tooth, wincing when it made a small cut in his fingers. "Sharp.", he muttered to himself as he sucked his two fingers into my mouth, licking the blood off of his fingers.

The blonde slipped the small note into the front pocket of his jeans and took our his English book, putting his Geometry book into the locker before closing it with a click. "Come on, Samuel. We're going to be late if you don't get moving. That's a nice looking necklace, were you wearing it last period?", asked Kurt as he walked up to the boy. "I just found it in my locker and we still have five minutes left.", said Sam as he linked arms with the smaller boy and walked down the hall with him. They round the corner to their English class and Sam couldn't help put smile when he saw Puck leaning against the door frame, wearing his signature smirk on his face. "Hey baby.", said Puck as he wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "Hey babe. Aren't you supposed to be in study hall?", asked Sam as he looked up at the older boy.

Puck leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth, earning a moan from the blonde when his tongue slipped past his lips. "I'd rather be studying you than some book.", purred Puck when he pulled away from the kiss, much to the boy's low whine in protest. "We have all the time for that in the world. You might just get lucky some night.", said Sam as he stood on his toes and pressed another kiss to the mowhawk headed teen's lips. "Come on, lover boy. We have class.", said Kurt as he grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him into the classroom. They both giggled when they heard Puck's growl in protest from the hallway. "You just love to rile him up, don't you?", asked Sam as they took their seats beside each other. "It's fun when it comes to Puck. Besides, he'll get over it when you two 'hang out' next time.", said Kurt as he took out his notebook.

Sam blushed a light shade of red and took out his own notebook, turning to a clean page just as Mrs. Granter walked into the room and wrote one word on the board: Supernatural. "Today we'll begin exploring the supernatural. Can anyone give me any examples of the supernatural?", asked Mrs. Granter as he turned to face her students. "Poltergeists and possessions?", asked Sam as he rose his hand to be able to answer the question. "Those are some aspects of it. Good job, Sam. Anybody else?", she asked them all. "Hauntings?", asked Kurt from beside him with his hand raised. "That's also right, Kurt.", she said to him as she wrote down all three ideas under the topic. "What if you don't believe in this stuff?", asked a girl from across the room who had just finished applying her lip gloss. "Then it looks like you're going to have to suck it up for this lesson.", said Mrs. Granter as she smiled over at the girl.

As the teacher went on and on about which topics you could research for the lesson, Sam looked down at the wolf tooth hanging from his neck. It was as white as a freshly removed bone, and sharp enough to do some serious damaged. It was then that he decided he would do his research on the necklace and see what was held behind it. "What are you choosing to research?", whispered the blonde as he leaned over near Kurt. "I'm going to look into possessions. Maybe choose a possession from a later year before we were born.", explained the brunette as he turned to face the leaning boy. "I think I might just do my research on this necklace. I have no idea where it came from or what its past it.", said Sam as he leaned back over into his own seat. "Have fun with that one. That'll be as easy as finding a Marc Jacobs hand me down in a thrift shop.", said Kurt as he winked over at the blonde.

Everybody gathered their books and bags and made their way out of the classroom when the bell had began to ring. "Ruhen deine Seele, Sie armer Junge. Die Halskette toten. Rest your soul, you poor boy. That necklace will kill.", said Mrs. Granter when the boy passed by her desk. "What did she mean when she said that necklace will kill?", asked Kurt as they made their way down the hallway. "I have no idea. I guess I'll figure it out when I start to research it.", said Sam as they walked to the choir room, where they saw Finn standing by the door. "Looks like Glee is canceled today. Apparently Mr. Shuester has a meeting with the school board during this period.", explained Finn as he looked over at the two before they all walked to their lockers. "Yo, Finn. Hang out at your place? Play some COD for a few hours?", asked Puck as he joined them at the lockers.

"Sure, dude. Burt and Mom are out for the night, so you and Sam can come over. Kurt will bring Blaine.", said Finn as he put all his books into his locker and closed the door. "What do you say, Sammy? Want to join us?", asked Puck as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind, earning a shiver from the boy when his lips brushed over his ear. "Quit that. Of course I'll join you. I have nothing else to do.", said Sam as he took out his backpack and put away all of his books except for his English book and notebook, putting them into his backpack. "I'll call Blaine on the way home. He'll more than likely come down.", said Kurt as he fixed his jacket and took out his cell phone, dialing his boyfriend's number as he walked down the hall. "You need a ride, Sam? Or are you riding with Puck?", asked Finn from the mowhawk headed teen's side. It was as if they were both dying for his attention at the moment.

"We all rode in the same car this morning. We'll all ride in the same one going home, too.", said Sam as he swung his backpack up onto his shoulders. "Not much of a choice, unless you want to roast on the walk home or get soaked in the rain.", said Puck as he led them down the hallway with his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Right now a little rain would feel amazing but it's as dry as a desert out there.", said Sam as they walked out of the school and down the stairs. "We'll keep the windows rolled down and the AC on.", said Finn as he walked on the other side of Sam. His hand would occasionally brush against the smaller boy's as they walked to his truck. The blonde would shoot him curious glances but they went completely unnoticed. Puck and Finn took the front seats of the truck while Sam took the back seat, he put his backpack on the floor near his feat and leaned back in the seat. "Windows or AC?", asked Puck from the passenger seat. "Whichever you want is fine with me.", said Sam from his position. Finn pushed down a button and all the windows in the truck rolled down as they drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

The blonde stuck his head out the window and let the air blow his hair back and away from his face. They drove by a small road side store and the boy inhaled deeply, taking in all the scents that were blowing in the air. "Can you guys smell that?", asked Sam as he slid back into the truck, hitting his head off the top of the window in the process. "Smell what?", asked Finn in confusion as he turned onto another road. "Lilac. It smells amazing.", replied the blonde as he stuck his head out the window and breathed in the scent again. "Sam loves lilac. It reminds him of when he was back in Tennessee.", explained Puck as he glanced back at the blonde, who was sliding back into the truck. He glanced in the rear view mirror at his boyfriend and took in the slight change of his body. He was no longer relaxed, his muscles were tense and shifting beneath his skin. "Sammy? Baby?", asked Puck as he turned around completely in his seat and placed a hand on the boy's back, feeling the disks of his spine raise up until the looked almost pointed. The blonde hissed lowly and shut his eyes tightly as pain seared through his body. It felt as if his spine were tearing its way through his skin from the outside.


End file.
